The 10Step Program
by polynesia
Summary: 10 100 word drabbles with alternating POV. Opposites attract, especially in KH, where anything goes. ZexionxDemyx


A/N: So. Zemyx. It's one of those pairings that makes no sense canonically, but in fanon--hey, it works. (I don't question these things. It's not worth it.) I got inspired to write this fic in Chemistry, which amuses me to no end. Basically, it's 10 drabbles (100 words each) with alternating POV. ...I hope that you find this half as amusing to read as it was to write.

Oh, and btw, I choose to write manga!Zexion. If you haven't paged through the CoM manga, that mostly just means that he looks a lot younger and more emo-y.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Dang.

WARNINGS: ...SLASH. WEIRDNESS.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1.  
Demyx was the first one to admit that he had the attention span of your average goldfish. Things that no one else would look twice at always managed to capture his eyes and imagination. (Especially if they were sparkly.) Because of this, he was not particularly surprised when he found himself enthralled with the young loner of their group. After all, he was very nice to look at (his _hair_ was _shiny_), and Demyx couldn't understand half of what he said.

No, he was not surprised by his fascination. It was when it didn't fade that he began to doubt.

2.  
After living in The World that Never Was for quite some time, Zexion had become somewhat used to it. The sterile white halls were no longer blinding and the empty expanses no longer lonely. The huge yellow moon on the horizon did not seem as mocking as it once had so long ago. As a whole, it eventually ceased to seem a punishment, and became a makeshift home for the man.

All it took was a brief snatch of sitar breaking the haunting silence to make him realize that in reality, he had simply forgotten what a true home was.

3.  
"Hi! You're Zexion, right? I'm Demyx!"

"…"

"So you used to be a lab assistant? That's really neat! I'm a musician, so I don't know much about science…"

"…"

"I've been meaning to ask you something… You have really pretty hair and all, but isn't it hard to see with it in your face like that?"

"…"

"Isn't this a creepy old castle? Why do we live here, anyway? Not all Nobodies live here, do they?"

"…"

"You should smile sometime. I mean it, really. Don't you ever get tired of frowning? You'd look really nice with a smile!"

"…hello."

4.  
He was…overwhelming, that was for sure. Zexion had never met anyone so energetic and cheerful, and he couldn't help but wonder how a soul like that could survive in the barrenness that surrounded them. Demyx barreled into everything he did full-strength, and was never seen without a smile of some sort. No matter how often he was brushed aside by his comrades, he always bounced back as if nothing had ever happened. It was dizzying sometimes just keeping up with him.

Less often, but just as seriously, Zexion pondered how much of Demyx's cheerful demeanor was forced. Talk about overcompensation.

5.  
Zexion really needed to smile. As far as Demyx was concerned, smiles were as natural as breathing. Nervous smiles, awkward smiles, or smiles of pure happiness…he couldn't live without them. He couldn't understand why Zexion insisted upon moping all the time, but it bothered him. _Intensely._ And despite repeated efforts, Demyx hadn't changed much.

-o-

Zexion gazed out from a balcony, his worries almost tangible. From behind and certainly without thinking, Demyx leaned forward to twine his arms around his neck. "Cheer up, emo kid!"

Though he ducked his head to hide it, there was a definite smile. Demyx was thrilled.

6.  
After a long round of thought, Zexion came to a conclusion. Having Demyx around was like having a puppy.

Number one, he flopped with a sort of ungainly grace. (He probably howled at the moon, too, calling it crooning.)

Number two, he was always up for a game--especially when all of the others were far too tired to indulge him.

Number three, if you snapped at him, he would immediately whine and cry until you felt entirely deplorable.

Finally, he could make Zexion do absolutely anything when he turned on those eyes.

Yes. Bouncy and lovable and utterly annoying.

7.  
The members of the Organization were getting slightly worried about Demyx. He was humming as he walked the stark halls of their castle…which wasn't altogether unusual, but the way he _floated_ was.

Demyx wasn't particularly worried. He knew that he was in love, you see, and love was a beautiful thing, not something to concern himself about.

He might have fretted over the fact that Nobodies supposedly had no hearts, or the uncertainty that Zexion would reciprocate, or that the others wouldn't approve…but angsting like that wasn't his style. Besides, since when could little things like that stop true love?

8.  
Zexion had a vague feeling that he was missing something. Demyx was acting strangely, and the rest of the Organization was acting strangely…even the Superior was acting strangely…or more strangely than usual. Moreover, all of this strangeness seemed to be focused at him. He was…a little confused, to say the least. A quick check told him that he hadn't changed _physically_. Emotionally…well, he had certainly been more open lately, hadn't he? Every so often he smiled now, and had engaged in long conversations with most of the Organization. That…wasn't so strange, though, was it?

(Besides, that was all Demyx's fault.)

9.  
Demyx had often been told that he was 'special'. He believed that one of the things that made him so goshdarn special was his spontaneity. For example.

"Close your eyes!" he commanded.

Zexion blinked a little at this, but had long given up on arguing with Demyx, and shut his eyes obediently.

Demyx smiled grinned a little grin before darting in to give a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see that Zexion was wide-eyed and redder than he'd ever seen him.

Without another word, he turned and skipped off, leaving a completely shell-shocked Zexion behind.

10.  
For the past few days, Zexion's mind had been a jumbled up mess. He barely knew up from down, much less his own feelings. He'd worked at it doggedly, determined to figure things out, but answers were not forthcoming.

And through it all, Demyx seemed just as happy-go-lucky as usual.

Which led him to wonder if he was making too big a deal out of this. Maybe Demyx hadn't even meant it. Maybe it wasn't important. Maybe…

Zexion so mentally exhausted himself that, really, it wasn't surprising when he simply pushed Demyx up against a wall and snogged him senseless.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Just two little notes. Yes, #5 was inspired by that one manga!Zexion icon. You know the one. I hold that, if Disney can put in lame quasi-internet slang (ahem...Seifer?), then so can I. And as for #7...has anyone here ever gotten the mental image of Demyx humming 'So This Is Love?' Well, now you have. Congrats.

As always, please remember to review.


End file.
